Columbia Commonwealth
The Columbia Commonwealth was one of the thirteen commonwealths of the pre-War United States. Created in 1969,Plaque on the Massachusetts statehouse in Fallout 4 gives 1969 as the formation date of the "Thirteen commonwealths" it was comprised of the former states of Maryland and Virginia, as well as the District of Columbia. Capital Wasteland The Capital Wasteland spans much of the District of Columbia, as well as portions of both Maryland to the north and Virginia to the south. It is having power struggles between Brotherhood of the area, the Enclave survivors, and the super mutants. Vice and crime are rampant in the area, with raider clans, mercenary bands, and creatures pillaging any and all things that move. Maryland Wasteland The Maryland Wasteland is shown a small amount in the add-on Point Lookout. Swamplands and insane swampfolk abominations are excessive, and only a small group of tribals and wildlife reside there. Not much is known about the state, except that much of it wasn't hit by the bombs, and the damage done was the downfall of society, contact with the outside world, and the post-War radiation seeping into the state. A small part of Maryland can be explored in Fallout 76. The entire area of The Mire that goes east of the Potomac River is a part of Maryland and the locations in it that can be explored are Braxson's Quality Medical Supplies, Crevasse Dam, Delano grange, Haven Church, Ransacked bunker, Sam Blackwell's bunker, Southern Belle Motel, Scoot's shack, Sunken church, Tanagra Town, and Thunder Mountain power plant. Known locations * Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3) ** Washington, D.C. ** Little Lamplight ** Rivet City ** Ridgefield (Minefield) ** Canterbury Commons ** Arefu ** Republic of Dave * Former Virginia ** Andale (mentioned in Fallout 3) ** W&M Law School (mentioned in Fallout 2)Eileen Suh ** MCB Quantico (mentioned in Point Lookout)Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries ** Megaton (mentioned in Fallout 3) ** Norfolk (mentioned in Point Lookout)Homestead Motel terminal entries ** Petersburg (mentioned in Fallout 4)Thicket Excavations terminal entries ** Springfield (mentioned in Fallout 3)LindaSmith.txt ** Warrington (mentioned in Fallout 3) *Former Maryland (mentioned in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4, appeared in Broken Steel and Point Lookout) ** Adams Air Force Base (Broken Steel) ** Baltimore (mentioned in Fallout 3)Our Lady of Hope Hospital terminal entries ** Camp David (mentioned in Fallout 4 and Fallout Tactics)Boston Bugle building terminal entriesMIS 26 Speech.txt ** Hagerstown (mentioned in Fallout 3)Citadel terminal entries ** Montgomery County *** Bethesda (mentioned in Fallout 3) *** Damascus (mentioned in Fallout 4) *** Germantown (mentioned in Fallout 3) *** Olney (mentioned in Fallout 3) *** Paradise Falls (mentioned in Fallout 3) *** Rockville (mentioned in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4) *** Takoma Park (mentioned in Fallout 3) *** Wheaton (mentioned in Fallout 3) ** Point Lookout (Point Lookout) Appearances * The Columbia Commonwealth appears in Fallout 3 and its add-ons Broken Steel, Operation: Anchorage, and Point Lookout, and is mentioned in the add-ons The Pitt and Mothership Zeta. * Parts of the Columbia Commonwealth are mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons Dead Money and Lonesome Road. * Parts of the Columbia Commonwealth are mentioned in Fallout 4 and its add-on Automatron.RobCo sales & service center terminal entries The National Mall of Washington, D.C. also appears in the Atomic Command Pip-Boy game. References Category:United States commonwealths de:Columbia Commonwealth es:Commonwealth de Columbia fr:Columbia Commonwealth it:Commonwealth della Columbia pl:Wirginia pt:Columbia Commonwealth ru:Колумбия (содружество)